jupiter_ascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Caine Wise
Caine Wise is an ex-Legion, lycantant-splice hunter sent to kidnap Jupiter Jones by Titus Abrasax. After meeting Jupiter he becomes suspicious of her true heritage, taking her to his former commanding officer Stinger Apini, who confirms that Jupiter is the recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, the deceased matriarch of the House of Abrasax. With the heirs to Seraphi's fortune vying for control of Jupiter and the Earth, Caine assumes the role of Jupiter's protector. Biography Prior to the film Caine was born half albino and was the runt of his lycantant splice litter. Caine was bred to possess heightened tracking, hunting and combat skills so he could be sold to the Legion, but his creator miscalculated and inadvertently introduced streaks of rebellion and unpredictability.http://www.cinemareview.com/production.asp?prodid=19861|Production Notes, Cinema Review As a result of his albinism and runt status, Caine was sold to the Legion for a loss. Despite being at a significant disadvantage on account of the circumstances surrounding his birth, Caine rose quickly through the ranks of the Legion and achieved the rank of skyjacker. Upon attaining this rank, Caine was equipped with cybernetic wings. Caine was under the command of Stinger Apini, and they fought together in many campaigns; Caine developed a reputation for himself in the military, and was known for his legendary prowess in combat and tracking. For reasons unknown, Caine attacked an entitled and tore his throat out. It is possible that the Entitled he attacked was Balem, as a result of somehow recognizing him as Seraphi's killer and instinctively reacting, which could explain Balem's damaged vocal cords. As a consequence of this, Caine was expelled from the Legion, stripped of his wings and "deadlanded". The term implies exile to worlds without access to regen, execution by negligence from an Entitled's perspective. Titus Abrasax arranged for Caine to be released from prison so he could track down and kidnap the recurrence of Seraphi, Titus's dead mother and the former head of Abrasax Industries; in return for his service, Caine was promised military pardons for himself and Stinger. While Caine, eager to be restored to the Legion, took on the mission, he was unaware of the true nature of his target and the extremely dangerous nature of the mission. Role in the film Following her scent, Caine tracks the recurrence down to a fertility clinic in Chicago. Caine identifies the signature associated with the scent as belonging to Katherine Dunlevy, and leaves the clinic; as he exits he is ambushed by the bounty hunters Ibis, Razo and Falque, who are in the employ of Titus's older brother Balem Abrasax and are also after the recurrence. After a high-octane dog-fight in a side street, Caine flees. Caine later returns to the clinic when Jupiter Jones, who used the false name Katherine Dunlevy when signing the clinic's registration papers, is about to be murdered by keepers disguised as a team of medics. Caine quickly dispatches the keepers, rescuing the unconcious Jupiter and taking her to Willis Tower. Aware that she will be afraid upon regaining consciousness, Caine leaves a gun by her and tells her how to use it when she wakes up. Caine explains who he is and that he has been sent to rescue her and take her to Titus. A ship belonging to Titus arrives to retrieve Caine and Jupiter, and the pair are being lifted up to the ship by a transfer beam when they are suddenly attacked by enemy ships dispatched by Balem. An exhilarating chase through Chicago ensues, with Caine having to use all of his skill and instincts to keep Jupiter safe and evade their pursuers. After getting rid of their pursuers, Caine takes Jupiter out into the countryside via car. At this point Caine realises that Jupiter is more important than he first thought, and he decides that he has to get to the bottom of her identity. Caine takes Jupiter to Stinger, who is still extremely angry with Caine after his dismissal from the Legion, which was a direct result of Caine's actions. Stinger eventually calms after realising that Jupiter is royalty, and Jupiter and Caine are invited inside. Stinger tends to the wound Caine sustained in the chase through Chicago before sending him outside to gather weapons to defend Jupiter against the inevitable attack by Balem's agents. It isn't long before Stinger's house is attacked by Ibis, Razo, Falque and a team of keepers; Caine tries to hold them off while Stinger and Jupiter flee. Caine follows Jupiter after dispatching a number of keepers, and is just in time to see her being beamed up into Ibis and Razo's ship. Caine races towards the ship on his gravity boots, and is just in time to get a hold of the landing gear and hide inside the ship. Razo and Ibis pilot the ship to Cerise, the homeworld of Kalique Abrasax; the bounty hunters forgoed their previous pay master Balem after receiving a better offer from Kalique. Caine leaps from the ship before it lands, scoping out his surroundings and contacting the Aegis so they can send a ship for him and Jupiter; he has now decided to protect Jupiter and not fulfil his original brief by taking her to Titus. Caine starts tracking Jupiter, and confronts her and Kalique as the two women are strolling through the halls of Kalque's palace. Kalique allows Caine to take Jupiter to Orous, and the two of them are picked up by an Aegis ship captained by Diomika Tsing and taken there so Jupiter can be formally recognised as Seraphi's recurrence. Caine and Jupiter begin to bond on the Aegis ship, spending time together during the journey; Jupiter flirts with Caine assertively, though he is uncertain how to respond to her advances. Caine accompanies Jupiter onto the bureaucracy on Orous, though he is left extremely bored and disinterested by the drawn-out process. After Jupiter is officially confirmed as Seraphi's recurrence, the two prepare to return to the Aegis ship. Before they can get there they are ambushed by Famulus and agents working for Titus; their whereabouts were betrayed by Stinger, who was swayed by the promise of a cure for his daughter Kiza's sickness. Caine is separated from Jupiter and imprisoned in a cell in Titus's clipper. He is taunted by Famulus, who insinuates that Titus is seducing Jupiter. Despite attempting to break out of the cell using his gravity boots, Caine remains trapped. He is subsequently taken to an airlock where Titus and Famulus are waiting; Titus wants to eliminate Caine as a threat to his marriage to Jupiter, so has him expelled into deep space; before he does, he taunts Caine and informs him that he will murder Jupiter after the wedding. Caine manages to release automatic spacesuits the moment before he is expelled, and the spacesuit keeps him alive until he is rescued by the Aegis ship. After recovering from oxygen deprivation, Caine alerts the Aegis crew to the fact that Titus plans to kill Jupiter after marrying her. After determining that he can be trusted, Caine gets Stinger, who had been imprisoned for his betrayal of Jupiter, released so he can help with the assault on Titus's clipper. Travelling in Zeros, Caine and Stinger fight their way through a blockade of Warhammers, with Caine crashing into the cathedral in Titus's clipper before the marriage can be sealed. Caine wants to kill Titus, but refrains from doing so upon Jupiter's request. Caine takes Jupiter back to the Aegis ship, which travels back to Earth so Jupiter can be reunited with her family. Caine, Jupiter and the Aegis crew to find Jupiter's family gone and Chicanery Night waiting for them. Mr Night presents Jupiter with an ultimatum: return with him to Balem or let her family die. Despite Caine's protests, Jupiter agrees to go with Mr Night. Caine follows in the Aegis ship, which is blocked from entering Balem's Jupiter Refinery at the last moment. Caine is frustrated and upset at being blocked from Jupiter, and a motivational speech from Stinger makes him realise the depth of his feelings for Jupiter and prompts him to make a last-ditch attempt to breach the refinery's hurricane shields and reach Jupiter. His bid is a successful despite the odds stacked against him, and Caine tracks Jupiter to Balem's throne room. He blasts his way into the lab below the throne room, and saves Jupiter from being killed by Balem's forces by creating an opening in the ceiling of the lab. Jupiter and Balem plunge through the opening, with Caine swooping in to catch Jupiter before she hits the floor. Caine gives Jupiter a gun to protect herself with and the two share a brief but passionate kiss before Caine goes back to fighting Balem's forces. Caine enters into a battle with Greeghan and becomes separated from Jupiter, who falls through a grav trough with Balem and is transported to another part of the refinery. After defeating Greeghan, Caine transports Jupiter's family members to the safety of the Aegis ship. With this task completed, he tracks Jupiter and manages to rescue her from falling in the nick of time. With Jupiter's atmosphere compromised, Caine equips himself and Jupiter with automatic spacesuits. With Jupiter on his back, Caine races to the exit portal created by the Aegis ship to escape the refinery. He and Jupiter make it through at the last possible moment, and they return to Earth. Soon after Jupiter gets back she arranges to have a date with Caine, and the two of them meet on the rooftop of a tower in Chicago. They kiss, acknowledging their love for each other, and Caine reveals that his wings and skyjacker status have been restored. The film ends with Caine and Jupiter flying through the Chicago skies. References Category:Characters Category:Splices